After the Storm
by loveyoulikethatlovesong
Summary: /"It's not my fault I'm so delicious." "Ew, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Looking back, there wasn't a thing she regretted. AU KibaSaku


**After the Storm**

**Author: **Moe-shi

**Summary: **AU "It's not my fault I'm so delicious." "Ew, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Looking back, there wasn't a thing she regretted. KibaSaku

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or anything in this story. Also, this is loosely based off Taylor Swift's song, 'Mine'.

**After the Storm**

_It was raining outside, and boy was it raining _hard. _If anyone wanted to stay dry, they would either have to a) cover themselves from head to toe in rain proof clothing or b) not go outside. Unfortunately, Sakura Haruno was too stubborn to do either._

_Of course, she just _had _to not bring a rubber coat or boots. But come on, those things were so... tacky. I mean seriously, yellow? Barf. She would _not _be seen wearing something so embarrassing, especially in her first year of college. That would ruin whatever small reputation she had managed to build up. _

_And it's not like she could just stay home, either. After all, her stupid friend needed her help, and she was never one to let her friends down. So she decided to go and meet her friend in this small, dinky coffee shop (that she actually kind of loved, not that she would ever admit it), in the middle of a rain storm. _

_BANG!_

_Let's make that a thunderstorm._

_Sakura felt kind of queasy. It wasn't that she was scared of thunderstorms (no, of course not, a voice inside of her head scoffed, despite her shaking body), it was just that they brought back bad memories. Bad memories from her childhood. She could almost see herself curled up in a ball on the stairs, as she listened to her parents screaming at each other, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_BANG!_

_Sakura jumped a little, feeling herself being forced back into reality. She sighed, taking a deep breath, as the small coffee shop came into view. _

_She was almost there!_

_She increased her speed, hoping that she would soon be able to put down her arms (which were above her head, trying to protect her from that stupid rain), sip a hot drink, and maybe sit down for a while. She just hoped that her friend was okay... she sounded kind of... urgent on the phone._

_Sakura rushed through the doors of the shop, feeling herself become enveloped by the delightful smells of the small bakery-like place. This was the only place in the whole town that served her favourite food, cinnamon buns. She used to find it hard to believe as a kid that not even the actual bakery carried them, but apparently it didn't matter what she thought._

_It wasn't that she minded much, anyways, I mean, the place wasn't that bad, despite the slightly crumbling walls and the dingy furniture. The good food made up for the places where the shop lacked. _

_Not that she could really call it a shop. She wasn't actually too sure what she could call it, really. It was a mix of a bakery, a shop, and a bit of a restaurant. They had tables and everything, and they even had waiters, which Sakura had always found weird, because it didn't really agree with the setup of the place. Or even the feel of the place. _

_Although... right now she had to find Hinata..._

_She scanned the tiny shop, but she couldn't find the familiar blue hair of her friend. Am I early? She wondered, glancing at the silver watch on her wrist, before sighing. Nope, Hinata's late._

_Hinata had been her best friend since she could remember. The Hyuuga had used to own an expensive condo by the ocean, that she would go to every summer with her family. It was how Sakura and Hinata met, down by the ocean at the Board Shack. Sakura had been arguing with the owner of the store, because apparently he wasn't willing to lower the price of board wax. She was a valued customer, she should get a discount!_

_He didn't agree. _

_It was only until Hinata walked up that the man stopped arguing and gave her the wax, because he needed to serve the famed 'Hyuuga heiress' and that he'd do anything to shut her up. He'd expected her to leave, but her curiosity managed to get the better of her. She staid, and when Hinata enquired about surf lessons, Sakura jumped in and offered to train her herself. _

_From then on, she wasn't exactly a valued customer._

_When Hinata was old enough to leave her mansion back in Tokyo, she moved to the little sea-side village and lived in her old condo. _

_But with college and everything, they hadn't had much time to see each other. It was part of the reason Sakura had agreed to meet her. _

_Which brought her back to her current problem. Her friend still wasn't there, so she figured she may as well get a table while she waited. _

_Some people (people who had obviously never eaten here before) were waiting to be escorted to a table in the small cafe, while Sakura, being a local, knew that nobody was going to seat you. You had to do it yourself. She almost felt a little bad as she walked past the waiting people, but as soon as she heard, 'Is that hair real?' all feelings of sympathy flew out of her body, and she marched past them with dignity._

_She sat herself at her favourite table. It was one near the back, that was kind of hard to notice, so not many people ever sat there, however it had the greatest view. She tried her best to sit there whenever she came to the coffee shop, which lately, with her busy schedule, wasn't too often._

_It was too bad too, because some of her best friends were waiters here... she wondered who would serve her today... _

_Not that she would be seeing said person for a while, as they usually took care of the people near the front first._

_Sakura pulled a slightly damp book from underneath her shirt, which read, "Human Biology" in large letters (although, judging from the slightly blurred letters, her shirt had not been protection enough from the rain). It was a book for one of her courses - she had over 3 chapters to read by tomorrow, and she hadn't even started. She had time, so why not now? _

"_Miss?" _

_Her head snapped up, and she felt herself being knocked out of the world of human body parts (sounds kind of gruesome, she would admit later in life, but it seemed perfectly normal at the time) and back into the coffee shop (...this seemed to be happening to her a lot lately)._

"_Miss?" a voice repeated, and she was left to stare into the brown-est eyes she had ever seen. Normally, brown eyes wouldn't have this much affect on her, but for some reason this person's eyes reminded her of... security... like... like a puppy dog. _

_She almost wanted to squeal and hug the young man, who upon further inspection, reminded her more of a dog (in a good way – they were her favourite animal after all) than he did originally. He had a mop of brown, shaggy hair atop his head, and the oddest tattoo (or birthmark? She wondered) she had ever seen, on his cheeks (a triangle on each side)... not that she should judge, after all, she had pastel pink hair. _

"_Y-yes?" she replied, and she was shocked to find that her voice came out in a stutter, almost... shaky. This was so un-Sakura like, and she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about it. She hardly knew this boy, and already he was conjuring butterflies in her stomach._

"_Are you the one waiting for Hyuuga-san?" he questioned, and Sakura felt her heart sink, responding with a small nod of the head. "She phoned and said to tell a young woman with pink hair that she couldn't make it. Something about clan meetings."_

_Sakura sighed in defeat, groaning aloud, dramatically. "Seriously? She ducked out of our plans, after forcing me to come here in the middle of a storm? Now what... do I just go home?"_

_The young man smiled at her (endearingly), as he took a seat across from her. Sakura looked at him questionably, and his grin (He has canine teeth! She realized, laughing inwardly) grew, "My shifts almost over, and I sure wouldn't mind if I could accompany a pretty lady like you."_

_Sakura blushed, looking down at her hands, which were fiddling in her lap. Not many men were that direct, at least not from here. Then it occurred to her that she had _no _idea who this guy was, which was weird because with a town this small, everyone knew everyone. _

"_Are you knew?" Instantly, she regretted her question, realizing that whatever memories she had dug up, were certainly not pleasant ones. _

"_Kind of. I have some relatives here, and I used to come here for small vacations... you know, during Spring Break and stuff. Anyway, after some... issues... with my parents, I decided to come out here. You know, be by the ocean." _

_Aah. Makes sense. That was most peoples reason for coming out to their small town, for the surf. She had to admit, it _was _pretty great. And personally (another thing she didn't like to admit, it was unproffesional) if she could, she would spend every living moment in the water. Of course, life just isn't that simple. _

"_Oh really?" she asked with interest, "How long have you been here?"_

"_Only since the start of the school year."_

"_You're in school? As in... college, right? You're not gonna surprise me, and turn out to be a freshman in Konoha High... right?" she added a grin at the end, to show she was joking, although inwardly she was a little worried. He had better not be some kid._

_Luckily, he laughed. "Naw, I'm not in high school anymore. It's my first year of college, I'm going to Konoha College. But enough about me, are you a local?"_

"_Yeah," she nodded, smiling at him timidly, "Lived here since I was born, with my p-parents..." she trailed off, and she seemed to forget what she was saying._

_He realized it was a touchy subject, "Well, what about school?"_

"_Oh!" her face lit up, and he chuckled under his breath, "I go to the same college as you. First year too. I'm studying to be a doctor. I forgot to ask you, what are you studying to be?"_

"_Don't laugh," he looked away, a blush staining his cheeks, "I want to be a vet."_

"_A vet?" she squealed, "That is so sweet. You know, you kind of make me think of a dog."_

"_Um... thanks?" he chucked uneasily, inwardly hoping it was a compliment._

_Sakura immediately realized how badly that could have come out. "No, no, no! Not in a bad way! But in a good way! Like you're really... safe... and warm, and cute, and... fluffy..." she rambled on, although the man stopped listening._

"_You think I'm cute?" he quirked an eyebrow at her, and she threw her hands up, her eye's getting wide, as she began to panic._

"_Is that all you got from that? That's not what I meant! I mean, it's not that I don't think you're cute or anything, because you're actually a very good looking man, but it's that I was just..." she trailed off with a sigh, as the man looked at her with an amused smile on his face._

"_You know, you're pretty when you're flustered."_

_Sakura blushed 10 shades of red, "You're just saying that."_

"_No, I'm not." he said, the smile still on his face, but being serious all the same. His eyes widened, suddenly, and he glanced down at the black watch on his wrist. "Ah shit! I have to get back to work."_

"_I'm so sorry!" her voice filled with worry, "I didn't mean to keep you from your job or anything... it's just because I ramble too much! You see, I'm rambling _right now! _It's a problem I have actually, but I'm not too sure how to stop it and-"_

"_Alright, alright," he laughed, putting his hands up in defence, "I get it, you're sorry. But before I go, do you think I could get your name... and perhaps your number? Maybe I could take you out for supper next week?"_

_She blushed ruby red, feeling her insides as they twisted themselves in and out of knots. Why didn't they teach you about any of these strange sensations in her biology classes? There had to be a logical explanation. "Well... I suppose..." she joked, and after he sent her a playful glare, she answered his previous question, "My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura."_

"_Sakura..." he let the name roll around on his tongue, before he pulled his cell phone out of his jean pockets, and handed it to her, "and your number, Miss Sakura."_

_She giggled, taking the phone from him, and typing in her number. "I put my cell and my home number in... you know, just in case..." _

_He laughed at her, and as he turned to walk away, Sakura's voice stopped him, "Wait! What's your name?"_

_He glanced back at her, flashing her a huge grin (giving her full view of those lovely canine teeth), "It's Kiba."_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"...and then, I waited by my phone all night for you to call!" she laughed, punching her husband playfully on the arm, "But no, you just had to be the cool guy, and make me wait!"

"It's a rule, Doll, I couldn't have let you think I was desperate... besides, it kept you coming back didn't it?" He smiled down at her cockily, and she avoided his gaze, burying her head into his abs.

Sakura grumbled into Kiba's chest, as she pulled the blanket up higher around them, the warmth making her body tingle, "Still... a weeks a long time for a girl to wait."

Kiba chuckled, ruffling his wife's beautiful pink locks, a bit of his old cocky pride coming back into play, "But you still got me."

She glared up at him playfully, rolling her eyes at his vain attitude, "Correction, _you _got _me._"

"Whatever you say, Princess." he kissed the top of her head lovingly, and she sighed contentedly, snuggling deeper into his body. She was so warm...

"It still turned out okay..." She mumbled, smiling as she took in the woodsy scent of her husband. He still kind of reminded her of a dog.

"Yeah, and do you remember our first date?"

"Oh my, that was the most amazing first date I've ever been on!" she pulled herself up, so that she was leaning over Kiba, and before kissing him softly, she whispered, "My first kiss..."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Sakura shivered as they sat on the beach together, taking in the beautiful scene around them. This was her favourite time of the night, the in-between. When it wasn't evening, but not night either... when it was still light, but it wasn't squint-your-eyes-because-it's-too-sunny bright. Rather, it was... calming. Especially with the soft sounds of the ocean surrounding them._

_She buried her toes into the sand, throwing her head back, as she felt a soft ocean spray cover her face._

"_Are you cold?" a deep voice sounded from beside her, and she glanced over at him, another shiver raking through her body (this one, though, wasn't really from the cold)._

_He was handsome. _Extremely _handsome, with his eyes sparkling in the night, and his hair tousled around his head. He was like... a... a... she felt cliche thinking this, but he almost resembled a god._

_Except... maybe a little bit more... um... full of himself?_

_She nodded her head, and she felt herself being pulled towards him, so that she as sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around her. Warmth began to refill her body, and she smiled up at him as he stared out at the ocean wistfully._

_She had never been this close with another person before, which was odd, considering she had only met him 2 weeks ago. It was just this... instant connection, she supposed, although she would admit she was a little scared by it._

_A little voice in her head nagged that instant connections don't happen, that she was kidding herself, that love _never _works out._

_She had enough experiences to prove that._

"_Do you wanna go swimming?" He questioned, a devious smile on his face, and a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_She wasn't too sure about this 'swimming at night' thing, but she still got up, after a few prompting words. "I don't know if this is a good idea..." _

_But before she could finish speaking, Kiba was pulling his shirt over his head, and running toward the ocean, pulling her behind him. She laughed merrily, letting her inhibitions fly away with a glance at his carefree face. She pulled her pants and shirt off, leaving herself in her bikini (she had totally anticipated this), as she joined the laughing man in the water. _

_They danced around, twirling, swimming, sometimes just floating until the moon was in the middle of the sky, and both were too tired to move._

_Sakura was riding on Kiba's back (piggy-back riding), playing with a couple strands of his soft hair. "You know... I've never done that before... but... it was so much fun..." she whispered, as he disposed of her off his back when they got back on the beach. "I feel like such a... a rebel."_

"_A rebel?" he laughed, "Well, I'm glad you had fun." he grinned at her with his canine teeth, leaning in conspiratorially, "I did too."_

_She laughed at him, and he laughed along, before jogging away from her, "One second, I've got to get something from the truck."_

"_Okay!" she shouted after him, left alone on the beach. She fell backwards, so that she was on her back, staring up at the beautiful stars. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Kiba came back._

"_I packed a midnight snack." he admitted, setting a wicker basket down between them. "Hopefully you like cinnamon buns?"_

_She grinned up at him, "They're my favourite."_

"_Good." he plopped down on the sand beside her, "What were you doing?"_

"_The stars..." she pointed up at the sky, breathlessly, her eyes full of wonder, "I love them... they're always so peaceful..."_

"_Yeah..." he paused, staring up at them with her, "they are, aren't they? You know, I've never done this before."_

_She glanced at him, "What, looked up at the stars?"_

_He grinned, leaning towards her so that they're noses were touching, "No, kissed a girl like you." and with that he closed the distance between them, pinning her down against the sand._

_She didn't want to tell him that this was the first time she'd ever kissed anyone period._

**4 Months Later**

"_Can I just... put this here?" she asked, attempting to find a place for some of her things. Kiba laughed at her ruffled appearance._

"_Yeah, yeah, wherever you want." he told her, in his usual laid back way, as he exited the room of the apartment for a moment, saying that he would be back after he grabbed something for them to drink._

_Sakura blushed lightly, she still wasn't too used to the idea of her moving into Kiba's apartment. After all, she had only known him for a couple of months... but for some reason, things just didn't go slow with him. Not in a bad way though, it's not like he ever forced himself on her or anything. He hadn't made them do _anything _that she didn't want to. That was probably why she trusted him so much. _

_It was more than she'd ever trusted someone in her whole life, more than she'd trusted her parents, more than she'd trusted herself. She just hoped putting so much trust in him wasn't a bad idea. _

_One of the things she was sure of, though, was that she was in love with him. She'd never said those words to him before, had never really said it to anyone, but she was determined to say those three words to him tonight. Sakura knew he had been waiting for her to say it for a while now, after all, he had said the words to her before, but she hadn't been able to respond. Though, he understood, Kiba knew that she just wasn't ready. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_The best part about dinner at Kiba's place (our place, she inwardly corrected), was that he always had all the right food. He somehow always knew exactly what she wanted, and he always seemed to have it. It was like he was psychic or something. _

_Except... without creeping her out, because psychic's tended to do that._

"_Haruno," Kiba playfully used her surname, "are you gonna eat that?"_

_She giggled, pushing her half empty plate toward him, "Go ahead, pig out." _

"_Me, a pig? I can't believe you would call me such a thing!" although, he still dug into the plate of food._

_Normally, she would have eaten that plate times two, but tonight she was kind of nervous. After all, it wasn't every day you confessed your love for somebody. Someone like Kiba nonetheless. Sakura sighed softly, sipping her drink as they fell into a comfortable silence._

"_Kiba... I have something to tell you... I-"_

_BANG!_

_Another thunderstorm. Of course. But then again, I suppose they kind of asked for it, living by the ocean and all. But they wouldn't trade it for the world._

_There was another flash in the sky, lighting up the room even brighter, which was followed by a bang much louder than the previous. It seemed to shake the whole room, and Sakura was left to shiver slightly, feeling herself being pulled back into childhood memories._

"_Sakura?" he pulled her out of her thoughts, "I don't want to be pushy, and I've tried to be patient, but I have to know, why do you get like... this," he motioned towards her, "whenever there is a storm?"_

_Sakura froze, wishing that she wasn't so prone to being lost in her thoughts. She wanted to tell him, she really did, but the subject... it was hard to talk about. _

"_You know what? Forget I said anything." He stood up, taking his plate towards the sink, and dumping it in. She knew he was disappointed... he was just hiding it, but she knew him well enough. _

"_No... you should know. I should never have kept it from you... it's just... when I was a little girl, my parents used to yell each other. It was the first thing I heard in the morning, and the last thing I heard at night. Sometimes I wished that they would just get a divorce, so all the anger would _stop! _But no, they continued to fight. For years they fought, and the worst fights always seemed to be during a thunderstorm. I always used to sneak out of my bedroom and sit on the stair, second from the top, listening to them argue. I wanted to stop, but I just couldn't. It was like a sick fascination. I could hear them bicker and scream, and I was just so... so lost. It scared me. I didn't know what to do. _

"_Then, one night, when I was about 9 years old, I was sitting on the stairs just like every other night. It was a thunderstorm, just like this one, but it was a little worse. The power was out, so I couldn't see their shadows on the floor like I usually could, and the thunder was blocking out most of the conversation, but all of the sudden there was just this large... this huge s-slap rang out into the air, drowning out all the thunder," Sakura choked, tears filling her emerald green eyes, "except it wasn't even my mother that slapped my dad. My dad, he-he _hit _her... and the next morning, when I woke up, my mom was gone. My dad wouldn't say where she went, and I guess I've always kind of hated my dad since then. I blame it on him. I always wonder where she went..." she trailed off, before adding with a wistful smile, "That is why I hate thunderstorms."_

_Kiba was left to stare at her in shock, blinking twice, before he seemed to gain consciousness again, pulling her into a tight hug, as he whispered into her hair, "Sakura, oh god, Sakura... I didn't realize... that will _never _happen with us Sakura. We-I-I'll never hassle you about thunderstorms again... I swear it..."_

_Sakura laughed shakily, although it was mostly muffled by Kiba's body, "It's okay, you didn't know... but I've told you my story... I want to hear your story now. With your parents."_

"_I owe you that much." Kiba agreed, kissing the top of her head lovingly, "My family is full of these big hotshots that don't understand the meaning of love. They think that money is much more important than happiness, and thus, when I turned seventeen, low and behold, they had begun to plan an arranged marriage. It was to some girl named Temari. Her dad was the mayor of Suna, but she was nowhere near my type. However my family was so set on it, they just... they just didn't understand that I didn't want to end up like them. So I left. One night, I just packed up my bags, left a note, then jumped on a train to the only place that really felt like home, Konoha. I got hooked up with a job by Naruto, you know, he used to be a family friend, and I began working in the cafe. I met you... and you know the rest."_

_Sakura grinned up at him, "We're so messed up."_

_He laughed, swooping down to kiss her passionately, "Yes, but who would we be if we weren't?"_

_There foreheads were resting against each other, and they stayed like that for a moment, staring into each others eyes with love, before Kiba whispered softly, "I love you so much, Sakura."_

"_I love you too, Kiba."_

**6 Months Later**

_Whenever they had a fight, no matter how small it was, Sakura couldn't help the worry that built up inside of her. She always wondered if she was becoming like her parents, although, as soon as the problem was resolved, the worry would leave her body, as her parents never ended a fight with both parties happy, like her and Kiba often did._

_Today it was about bills._

_Apparently, Sakura had forgotten to mail in the hydro bills, but in Sakura's defence, Kiba had never told her to do so. But now they had no hydro, and both were feeling crabby, no matter who's fault it was._

_They had yelled at each other already, and both were cooling off in separate rooms, although Sakura was starting to feel bad._

_Perhaps she should have known to mail the bills in... after all, it had been her job since she had moved in with Kiba. But it was just that Kiba always told her when he wanted her to do it, so when he didn't do it this time, she had just assumed..._

_Well, she had assumed wrong._

_And now she felt horrible._

_Swallowing up her pride, she walked out of the kitchen (where she had been cooling off), into their bedroom (they didn't do anything, they just both found comfort sleeping by each other), where Kiba was lying, staring up at the roof hard._

_He didn't flinch when she climbed into the bed with him, and didn't break his resolve when she climbed on top of him, however the second her soft lips were on his, he lost everything he had been holding back, and suddenly they were passionately kissing on the bed. _

_She knew she should be a good girl, and not do anything until marriage, but Kiba... well, Kiba was always the exception._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"...that was the best fight we ever had..." Kiba wiggled his eyebrows at her, and Sakura punched his shoulder, softly.

"Kiba!" she shouted, "Don't be so... so blunt!"

"It's not my fault I'm delicious."

"Ew! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Sakura jumped off his chest, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Kiba rolled his eyes at her, his signature smirk on his lips (which, although Sakura would never actually say this to his face, was very, very, sexy) "You sure weren't grossed out last night..."

"Eh? Kiba, what happened to the sweet, non-perverted guy I met in the cafe?" She poked his chest pointedly, and he playfully nipped at her, reminding her that he was still the same dog-boy she had met all those years ago.

"Hun, I was always perverted... I just realized it was a better strategy to pretend to be sweet first."

"Ooh, that's dirty of you."

"But you wouldn't have me any other way."

Sakura grinned at him, crawling back on to his chest and kissing him, "You're just lucky I'm stuck with you."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_It was their 2 year anniversary tonight. _2 years! _Sakura could hardly believe she had been with someone for that long... and no problems. Sure, the occasional fight, but Sakura had come to realize that was normal in _any _relationship, although... those bad fights still freaked the heck out of her. Luckily they didn't have many of those._

_Kiba was taking her swimming, just like on their first night, although this time she wasn't afraid to jump into the water right away. _

_It was just as cold as she remembered it – refreshing, waking her up completely. As she dunked her head under the water, waiting for Kiba to join her, she couldn't help but wonder what he had planned._

_He had said he would be there in a minute, but he sure was taking his sweet time. She wanted to run out and check on him, but the water was actually starting to get warm, and besides... she was sure he would come in soon._

_As she floated atop the water, she could see him out of the corner of her eye. It looked like he was drawing something, although Sakura for the life of her couldn't imagine what it could be. She ended up writing it off as him being an idiot, and she began to ignore him, looking up in the sky, just like she had 2 years ago today._

_It was just as beautiful tonight as it was then, and Sakura felt overwhelmingly _small _at the moment, compared to those big stars lighting up the sky. _

"_Sakura?" she heard Kiba's husky voice call out of her, and she glanced toward him, noticing that he was motioning for her to get out of the water, "I have something to show you."_

_She smiled at him, slowly splashing the water playfully towards him as she clambered out of the ocean, the cool breeze chilling her. "What is it?"_

"_A surprise..." he teased her, "You'll love it, it's the perfect place for stargazing. And I know how much you love that..."_

_She wrapped her arms around his side as they walked, leaning into him, until they got to some steeper rocks, which she needed both hands for. _

_Soon they were atop this large, old cliff, and Sakura realized Kiba was right. This was the highest place on the beach, and it had the best view of the stars above them. Sakura was lost in the moment, and she didn't even notice when Kiba moved behind her. "Don't look over the side, you'll get scared."_

_Sakura scoffed, "I won't get scared!" she moved purposely toward the edge of the rock, looking down below, realizing this cliff was right above the beach they were on before. As she looked closer, she realized she could read what Kiba had been writing before, and she felt herself gasp. _

"_Sakura," a voice sounded from behind her, and she whipped around, only to see Kiba on one knee, "will you marry me?" _

_He popped open a black ring case, which contained the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It wasn't too flashy, but it was perfect all the same. Instead of the normal white diamond, a red diamond was in the centre of the ring, with little white diamonds on the outside. She felt her heart lurch, as she stared into his hopeful eyes._

_For a second she was scared, she understood what a big commitment this was, and she couldn't help but wonder if marriage would make their relationship bad, like it did for her parents. _

_But, as she saw one of his adorable canine's glint in the moonlight, she realized that she didn't really care._

"_Yes!" she leaped into his awaiting arms as he twirled her around, kissing each other with zealous. _

_Yes, this was most definitely the best anniversary ever. _

**8 Months Later**

_They had been fighting for hours now, and Sakura wasn't even too sure what it was about anymore. All she could hear and comprehend were the horrible words that they were exchanging._

"_You're no better than you parents!" she had crossed the line, she knew she had, but she didn't know how to make it stop. She knew this was getting bad, and she knew she deserved what was coming next, but it still broke her down._

"_It's no wonder your mother left you!" he shouted at her, tears welling up in his big brown orbs, setting a glare on her. Sakura felt the walls closing in on her, all of her defence systems crashing to the floor. There, now they had both crossed the line. _

"_I-I..." she stuttered, the salty tears rolling down her cheeks, as she turned and ran out the door. This was too much. She- they were just like her, she was just a carbon copy of her parents, and she should have known better than to fall in love. _

_She stood at the end of their driveway, her hands furiously trying to wipe away her tears, as she heard footsteps pound behind her. She felt his warm arm trying to wrap around her, but she just pushed him away._

"_J-just get away from me!"_

"_No." he shook his head at her, "I am not leaving you alone, damnit! I love you Sakura, get it through your thick skull! I could never leave you... Sakura, you're my everything!"_

"_E-everything?" Sakura stuttered, staring up at him with soft wonder, although she couldn't help but think he was lying to her. Everyone left eventually._

"_Sakura..." he pulled her close to her, mumbling his next words into her cherry hair, "I don't care how many times we fight, and I don't care what we say to each other when we're angry, because _I love you _and nothing silly like a fight could ever change that. You've got to trust me.__" _

_She stared into his eye's in scrutiny, trying to detect some kind of untruth to his words. "Sakura..." he said softly, and she shakily moved towards him, and he enveloped her in his arm. She felt another wave of tears come on, but she was still smiling. For the first time in her life, she couldn't care less about the storm raging around them. The rain couldn't hurt her, especially with someone like Kiba to protect her._

_The storm was finally over._

"_I-I trust you." _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"K-Kiba?"

"...Sakura?"

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"Well..."

"_Sakura._"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay..."

"..."

"Well... what is it?"

"I... um... what would you say if I told I was... erm, pregnant?"

*thump*

"Kiba?"

**End**

**Ahah, no worries everyone, I'm halfway through the new chapter of Black Rose! Hooray! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. I might do a series of oneshots based off the songs of Speak Now, but I have yet to decide. I guess I'll just see how you guys like this one! Please read and review,**

**Yours truly,**

**Moe-shi**


End file.
